disneysrecessfandomcom-20200214-history
Soccer Boy
"Soccer Boy" is the thirty-sixth episode of the fourth season of Recess which was first broadcast on February 27th, 2000. Summary Vince refuses to let Mikey join his five-a-side soccer team for the King Bob Classic, so Mikey becomes the goalkeeper for Lawson's team. Goofs *'Animation error:' While T.J., Vince and Spinelli are talking about leaving Mikey out, Mikey notices it and comes to ask about it. While Mikey is coming, his hands suddenly appear in front of T.J.'s head for a single frame. *'Animation error:' At various times in the episode, we can see the scoreboard displaying the score 1-0, which at times was not the correct score. *'Animation error:' The Vipersharks wear jerseys with a shark with viper teeth on their backs. However, their backs appear blank while they are playing against the Ashleys' team. *'Animation error:' While the Vipersharks are playing against the Ashleys' team, the jerseys of the Ashleys are inverted horizontally. It is also possible that the whole picture is flipped. This is specifically visible while Ashley B. is seen saying "That is like... so rude!". *'Coloring error: '''Right before Vince kicks the ball into the goal guarded by Jimmy, Willy's hair turns brown. This also occurs after Lawson's team walks away with the trophy. *'Audio error: When the Vipersharks yell, "Go Vipersharks!", only T.J. and Spinelli can be heard. *'Animation error: '''During the set-up of the boards, Jerome can be seen with short sleeves. Errors/Cliches/Problems *This sport is called Football in the U.K. *Vince is very confident at sports, but apparently still doesn't want to let Mikey bring him down. **He's also very American cliche in this episode, "we want to win no matter what". *According to Spinelli, Mikey happened to not only be great at this sport, but next to unbeatable. *Usually, Mikey will be daydreaming or in his own world during sports, but for some reason, he doesn't do it once. They don't even joke about it once. *Mikey scored with less than a minute remaining from the other side of the field. *Lawson and his crew seemed to be much more friendly than usual in this episode. *According to Lawson, they're going to drink from a trophy with holes in it apparently. *During the entire episode, one guy wore sunglasses during the game. *Mikey is so good-hearted that he rubbed in Vince's face. He would win, but quickly changed his attitude towards that and no one seemed to remember it. *Vince says he left Mikey out. However, in reality, he was just really unsportsmanlike and a bad friend. *The best part of this episode is it never happened because it's never quoted again in the series. *On Disney+, the title is known as "Football Boy". Trivia *In this episode, it's revealed that Erwin is Lawson's first name. *The names of the teams in the episode are Vipersharks (Vince, T.J., Spinelli, Willy, and an unnamed girl), The Winning Guys (Lawson, Jocko, Koreo, Cheay, and Mikey), Ashley Nauts (The Ashleys), Crushers (King Bob's guards), an unnamed team consisting of Randall, Menlo, Scribe Kid, and Barry, an unnamed team consisting of The Diggers, Upside-Down Girl, and Swinger Girl, an unnamed team consisting of Jimmy Cratner and unseen members, an unnamed team consisting of the Third Street Safety Officers, and an unnamed team where only Kurst the Worst is shown as a member. *This is the first and only time where Ashley A. is shown wearing pigtails. *'Karma: Vince, T.J., and Spinelli didn't welcome Mikey onto their soccer team, which caused Mikey to join Lawson's team. As a result, the Winning Guys defeated the Vipersharks in the finals and Mikey won the soccer tournament with Lawson and his friends. *This episode was cut from the Italian dub. *This episode is "Lost" from the Latin American Dub. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes